I am their weapon
by Completebooknerd101
Summary: Clarissa morgenstern was born with ice powers. And is the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern. The new York institute needs help to defeat him and knows Jonathon Morgenstern has a weapon that can help them. Little do they know this weapon is a person and the guy their trying to kill daughter
1. we need help

**hi am am completebooknerd101 and this is my first story so please be nice. I would really like any feedback that could help me write better and I will gladly use any ideas you may have?ￂﾠ**

 **I do not own the mortal instruments or any of these characters just the plot... Or castle by Halsey.**

 **Plot: Clary has ice powers and valentine her father is planning something and the shadowhunters need help and know Jonathon Morgenstern has the weapon they need. Little do they know the weapon is a person and the person their trying to defeats daughter**

 **Jace pov**

"we need help jace, I know you think so highly of yourself but we can't defeat Valentine alone we need help!" I look at my parabatia Alec with the most convincing look that says ' I don't give a shit what you think' while Trying not to laugh at his face turning red from anger. "Maybe you should get mad more often Alec it makes your dark blue eyes pop and your black hair stand out making you look like a badass." "Would you not joke around for once in your life?! I know we are parabatia and all but sometimes I don't understand you." Alec says the last part calmly while staring at me. Blue eyes against golden ones. "We don't need help. We have the best group of shadowhunters right here, you ,Isabelle and me! And your warlock boyfriend magnus bane along with Izzy's vampire one Simone. Even if we did need help where would we get it? Huh?" Just then Isabelle decides to make her appearance known. Wearing black leather shadowhunters gear and her midnight black hair straight. I swear these lightwoods and their genes. They look exactly the same except Izzy has brown eyes almost black and Alec has blue. "His name is simon I know you knoiw that. And I know where to go for help." Isabelle says. "Where?" Alec asks with a tone that can clearly identified as annoyance. "Jonathon Morgenstern."

 **clary POV**

"shit!" This has to be the one hundredth time I have said this. " maybe you should try the battle magic. I know you don't like using it but if an enemy has you cornered you can't just snow and beauty them away. Your Magic isn't just meant to be beautiful it is also to be used as a weapon against threats." My father Valentine Morgenstern experimented on my mother while she was pregnant with me. He gave her food with fairy and angel blood in it. When my mother found out that my father was experimenting on me I was 3 months old. He injected me with demon blood. She left that night while he was sleeping taking Jonathon and me with her. When I was 14 and Jon was 17, I woke up in the middle of the night from the nightmare about a man injecting me with things. Except this time when I woke up it was different. My whole room was covered in ice and and snow. Jonathon luckily came into my room and calmed me down. We left the next day when my mom Jocelyn went to work. He knew if mom found out I had powers she would turn me over to the clave. I'm 17 now and have learned to control the beauty part of my magic. But not the defence battle magic part. It is really hard to control. It brings the demon part of me out and I can become unpredictable if Jon isn't their by me. It turns my hair snow white like Jon's hair and my eyes black with only a ring of green around my pupil and a few flecks of green here and there. I was brought back to the present when Jon said in an alarmed voice that Simone was here. "Stay here and practice. I'll be right back." I watched his form retreat through the door. I turned around after a minute of just staring at the door and decided its time to face my fears and practice battle magic. I walked across the room to the stereo and turned on castle by Halsey to help keep me some what grounded to the present. I crank the music all the way up until its pounding the whole room. I feel the darkness start to appear and let it take over and hit the button that let's all the demons Jon has caught and brought back for me to practice with for this reason. My mind goes blank and I let freezes and kill anything that moves. I climb up the rope on the far right side of the training room and back flip off freezing anything that is touching the ground of the training room floor. If Jon comes in he knows not to enter or touch the ground of the room for this matter. I come back to the present as the song ends and a voice that is clearly not Jon's. "What the hell was that and how is that possible?"

 **what did you think should I continue this story? If one person thinks so I will for you. And I don't know how often I will update but I will try once a day at least since its Christmas break it might be more. Please review or pm me if you have any questions or feedback? Merry Christmas!**


	2. ice?

**okay so as promised I got a review saying that I should continue so I will... I am going to start off in jace POV and continue from where I left off in their conversation in the first jace POV. I didnt really like the first chapter so hopefully this one is better. I do not own the mortal instruments I just own the plot? without further a do here is chapter two...**

 **Jace POV**

"Jonathon Morgenstern!?" I stuttered. Jace Herondale never stutters or gets knocked speechless so that's saying something. "Uh yea? I went to the hotel Dumort to see Simon and I over heard some head vampires or whatever you call them talking about Jonathon Morgenstern having a weapon that could win against Valentine! I don't know about you but I want to go check it out." "You went to see your boyfriend alone! In a hotel full of vampires!" Alec all but screamed. I jjuat stood their and chuckled because after her stating she wanted to go see Jonathon Morgenstern he only cared about her having alone time with Simone or whatever his name is. "Seriously Alec all you got out of that is that I was with Simon really?" Isabelle asked incredibly who!e also voicing my previous thought. "Izzy you know the rules! Yo-." You are not allowed to be alone in the same room with your boyfriend, you have to be in a public setting on any date, I have to know where your at so I can watch you creeply from the other side of the space so I know you aren't doing anything with him. I mean I have had this speech like a thousand times Alec a am 16 years old I can handle myself. I am even a virgin so you don't have to worry about my innocence I have none." I looked father as she smiled sweetly at Alec as the whee!s in his head began to process what she just said. "I do not watch creeply across the space you guys are in to make sure you are keeping your hands to yourself... And I know you lost your innocence even though I wish I didn't." He said the last part with a shudder. I couldn't help but put in my opinion."I think its a great idea to go check out Jonathon Morgenstern! We have nothing better to do and Valentine is getting stronger by the minute." I looked at both of them with a serious expression. Alec was the first one to say somthing and I think it surprised us both. "I'll call magnus and let him know so he can come with." And with that he walked out of the room. Isabelle then decided to say, "Well I am going to change into something else see ya!" And then there was only one. I decided to take a quick shower so I went up to my room and turned the knob all the way hot. While the shower heated up I stripped out of my clothing and looked at myself in the mirror. Golden eyes stared back at me and if I looked close enough I could see flecks of brown in them as well. I know I am handsome and every girls dream. I have sharp high cheekbones long golden eyelashes that even girls envy. Wavy golden hair that goes just below my ears and a 6 pack sculpted chest. The only flaw is the chip in my front tooth and some say it makes me even more perfect. I snap out of it and jump into the shower and quickly wash my hair and body. Then I jump out and dry myself putting on black pants and a black shirt. Once I am done I walk down the hall to the training room to see Izzy and Alec already there waiting with Magnus. I look at Izzy and see she changed into a black dress that stops midthigh and high leather black boots with her red ruby neckless that can detect demons in the middle of her chest with her golden whip around her wrist and a few daggers and a seraph blade in her boots. I then look at Alec and see he didn't change at all and wore black jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket on top with his bow on his back. And last but not least the most sparkly man you will ever meet Magnus Bane high warlock of Brooklyn also Alec's boyfriend. And all I can say about him is a lot of purple and glitter. I walk over next to them and grab my own seraph blade and daggers before we head out. "Alright shadowhunters on our way we go to see Jonny boy!" We all look at him like he's crazy before stepping through the portal and landing in the middle of an abandoned warehouse that actually looks quite nice." So what now Izzy? Since you suggested this." We all turn to look at her and right when she opens her mouth to speak Jonathon Morgenstern appears. "What are you doing here? And what do you want?" He did not sound at all pleased to see us what so ever. And me being me decided I should speak. "Well we heard you had a weapon and we need it." Everyone looks at me with the most shocked expressions on their faces. Well except Magnus he just looks amused. "No." Is all he said before we feel the walls began to pound and faint music being muffled from down the hall. I look at my companions and see Isabelle's neckless pulsing before we all run past Jonathon ready to fight when we come across the room where the noise is coming from. Jonathon catches up to us and stands in front of the door before saying, "I would recommend not going through that door." No one listens except for Magnus which I found odd and look through the door to find the most beautiful girl I have ever seen with snow white blonde hair and the most entrancing eyes ever freezing over fifty demons in the training room. Or at least I think it is a training room. Wait... She is killing demons by freezing them. That's impossible no one has ice powers a myth. But as I watch her start to back flip I start to rethink my thought. Just as I am about to step forward I am pulled back with Izzy and Alec outside the training room just as the whole floor freezes and the remaining demons get frozen in place before exploding. I am to shocked to say anything but Izzy seems okay as she says, "what the hell was that and how is that possible?"


	3. we meet

**hey so I am on Chapter 3 of this story yea! I am going to try another one to. But it won't affect the updates of this story I promise. If anyone has any ideas\ plots for another story I would be happy to write it? I forgot to add the thing at the bottom last chapter oh well... Anyways I do not own the mortal instruments or any of the characters I just own the plot. Also if any one has suggestions on how they want the characters to act I will be happy to do it. I already had one. Anyways on with this chapter without further a do here is chapter 3**

 **Clary POV**

"What the hell was that and how is that possible?" I turn around and see a beautiful girl with long waist length straight black hair and curves to die for. She has on a black dress that stops midthigh and long black boots with a red neckless in the middle of her throat. Among them was a guy who I could only asu!e is her brother the only difference is he has dark blue eyes and not dark brown. And to the left of him is a guy I can only describe as... Golden. Huh, he has golden eyes, golden hair, he even has a golden tan. I haft to admit that he is attractive but I bet he's an asshole and has the ego the size of an hot air balloon. Next to him is a very sparkly... "Magnus!" I literally run across the room forgetting the strangers and jump into Magnus's arms. "Hey biscuit! Haven't seen you in like a couple month's. How's life going? Do you need anything?" Magnus asked in a serious tone. He has been like a father figure to me for the last couple years besides Jon. Whenever we need help or I just want out of this abandoned place he helps me get out without Jonathon knowing so I can have a little fun. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming! Jon and I could have been getting ready to-." I am cut off as the golden boy himself decides to speak. "Excuse me little girl but we need to speak to the Jonathon. And if you would be so kind as to lea-." I freeze his airway so he cant breath ha Asshole. "What did you just call me?" I asked in the most sickly sweet voice I could muster. All he gave me was a choking\wheezing soumnd as his reply. "Clarissa stop." I don't even acknowledge the person who said it but instead put more pressure to his airway. I get a satisfied noise coming from him until I let him go and he falls to the ground coughing and heaving trying to get air. "Don't call me little girl again." Is all I say and turn to everyone and smile. I feel the darkness start to fade and see Goldilocks start to stand up. "How do you know Magnus? If you don't mind me asking?" I look over and see the guy with black hair and blue eyes staring at me. "He is my friend." Is all I say and I see Magnus grinning at me from the corner of my eye. "Alec darling this is Clary! Clary this is Alec my boyfriend!" Magnus says with excitement. I laugh And feel the rest of the darkness fade and, my red copper hair falls down to my shoulders and my eyes return to their normal emerald green. I smile at everyone and against my better judgement even Goldie." Hello my name is Clarissa but you can call me Clary." Finally Jon decides to speak up for the first time. "This is my..." Jon seems to hesitate before finally saying, "sister." "Wait Valentine had a daughter? I thought he only had you?" The girl with black hair asks. Magnus decided to speak for me and Jon and said, "Valentine also had a daughter. Clarissa. Oh and forgive my impoliteness! Clary, Jon this is isabelle." He says as he points to the girl. "Hi." I say and smile Magnus grins at me. "This is Alec." He points to the boy with black hair. I smile last but not least this is Jace!" He says pointing to Goldilocks. "Jace? Really I would have thought something along the lines of... Egolistic asshat." I say and smilesmiles as innocently as I can. "Clary quit it." I look over and narrow my eyes at Jon before smiling and putting ice beneath his feat making him fall. "What was that Jonny boy? Can you say it again?" I look at him with a blank face. He mumbles something unintelligible under his breath before getting up. "Look I know this is inconvenient and you don't have a reason to help us but we really need help and we heard you have a weapon that can destroy Valentine and his army." The girl I learned as Isabelle says. "Look I get you need help but this so called weapon you want is..." He pauses trying to find the right word so they don't know its me they need. But before Jon can say anythoing I speak. "I am that so called 'weapon' you need and yes I can defeat Valentine but I do not appreciate being referred to as a thing." Everyone stops and stars at me except for Jon and Magnus. Just then Jace bursts out laughing. "You.. Your.. The weapon. Oh god this is a good joke!" No one else laughs and he sees to notice that as he abruptly stops and looks at us and says, "You can't be serious she only li!e 14! How can she defeat Valentine?!" I loom at him like hes sthupid and tell him," I am 17 years old and did you not just see what I can do? I have ice powers. I can take down over 50 people if I wanted to by turning them to ice. Just like I can do to you right now so I advice you don't temt me." Everyone stares at me until Alec speaks up and says to Jon in a pleading tone. "We need her. If we don't defeat Valentine the whole shadow world will be destroyed. Please." I look over at Jon and say with my eyes that I am willing to do it and he finally sighs and says, "Fine but we go to your institute. We leave in the morning." Before he walks out of the training room.

 **Do you want Jon's, Isabelle, Alec or magnus POV if so please say so! I don't know how long this story is going to be. If you want me to speed things up just say so. Review questions or comments!**


	4. should we trust?

**hello! So we're at chapter 4 yea! I had some advice to put my story in paragraphs so I am going to do that. I just posted another story but it will not affect this story's updates! I do not own the mortal instruments or ANY of the characters! Without further a do I give you chapter 4...**

 **Jace POV**

"I don't like this guys. I mean she is the daughter of the man we are trying to kill! And we are expected to trust her. I don't like this!" This is like the fifth time Alec has said this. We were lead to our temporary rooms for the night until we leave tomorrow. All there is in the rooms are a bed and a dresser\night stand.

"We don't have a choice Alec. I don't like it either but she's our last shot." Isabelle says in the most convincing tone to help calm down her brothers nerves. "Izzy's right she is all we got and I honestly thinlkthinlk she isn't that bad." I think I surprised everyone including myself by saying that." She almost killed you Jace! And you are okay with this?" He asked incredulously. Now that I think about it why do I want her to come with us let alone help? I mean yea she is hot and has a nice body but I can get a good lay somewhere else. My thoughts are cut off as a glittery Magnus enters with the biggest smile on his face. Which falls as he looks at us with frowns all over our faces.

"Magnus how do you know that girl and how long have you been visiting Jonathon Morgenstern?" Alec looks really hurt and conflicted. I think Magnus knows the hidden meaning behind his words. "Love... I only love you. I am not seeing Jonny boy for sex I promise. I mean why would I when I have you always ready to be a willing participant?" I think I'm gonna be sick. Oh god I can't get that image out of my head.

"I..I d-dont know..." Alec stuttered I look at him then to Magnus with the most amused and sickening look on my face. "Relax love everyone in this room knows what wedo when no one is around there's nothing to be embarrassed about." If its even possible Alec's face got even more red. "You didn't answer the other part of the question. How do you know them?" This time it was Isabelle asked. Alec shot her a greatful look for turning the attention off of him. "I have known them since Jon was 17 and Clary was 14. Clary has amazing abilities she can create ice with her mind. They ran away from their home and everything they knew so Clary can stay safe. She is willing to risk herself for not even her fight. She is an amazing person." Magnus speaks very highly of the duo but most particularly Clary I want to know why and I am going to find out. "How did you come across them though how do you _know_ them?" Isabelle asked again.

"It was about three years ago. I was at home putting glitter on chairman meow when the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it and saw it was Jocelyn fairchild. She was crying and asking me if I could track her son and daughter. I told her I would try and she left. I worked on it for a week until finally it the tracking worked. But as I watched them I noticed something peculiar about the girl with snow white blonde hair and black eyes with green in the oddest places. That's when I looked closer and saw she was afraid and ice was all around her. It was summer so I knew I just knew she was born with powers. I also knew why they left. Jocelyn would turn Clary into the clave if she found out. She is very devoted to the clave. I was the only person who understood how to help so I told Jocelyn that they were gone. And I went to them and helped. She has gained control of her powers over the years. When she does the strong battle magic her hair turns white and her eyes black with the green ring around the pupil and the flecks. When she uses it for beauty she looks like her natural self with copper red curly hair and green eyes." Once Magnus was done we all sat there and processes everything he said. I looked at everyone and I noticed we all came to the same conclusion. "If you trust then we will." Alec finally said. I yawned and Isabelle said we should mall sleep before we leave in the morning.

 **Morning and Magnus POV!**

I wake up and see it is only five in the morning. Everyone else is still asleep so I untangle myself from Alec and head out the door. I close it as quietly as I can before going into the kitchen. I notice Clary is sitting there with a cup of coffee in her hand while staring into nothing. I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder bringing her back to the present. She jumps and turns and looks at me before breaking down in my arms."shhh its okay biscuit Im right here." I said trying to clam her down. "They were all dead. There was so much blood and it was my fault."

I just sit there with her in my arms until everyone else came down and I let her go. "So I think we should head out now." It was Jon who spoke. "Okay I'll open up a portal." I reply and walk into the living room and begin the task. Once the portal is finished they start stepping through. The last people are me and Clary. I look at her and say, "let the journey begin." Before she steps through and I go after her. All I think about as I go through is that this is going to be a bumpy ride.

 **hopefully this helped u read better! Of you have any requests I will be happy to comply.😊review until next time. And check out clacelover2003 she has really good story's!**


	5. feel like i belong

**I do not own the mortal instruments! Or any characters I also do not own go the distance by roger bart... And the characters may be different from the books sometimes**

 **Clary POV**

We land in what looks like a lounge area. The room looks to be about the size of a three length garage and has couches in one corner with a glass table in the middle. There are computers and TV screens set up in the middle of the room as well. I turn around and look at everyone else before I start to wlk towards the door on the left side of the room. "Where are you going?" I turn around and see Jace walk up to me. "To my room? Where else."

"Well I may be wrong but I beleoive you don't k ow where its at." He finishes while looking at me well more like studying me. I begin to open my mouth before I close it and realize that he is right. I dont know where my room is. _shit!_ Now I have to ask someone to show me. So much for alone time. He begins chuckling when he sees my defeated face.

"I can show you if you would like. No cost." He says while smiling down at me. He actually looks sincere so I decide what the hell. "Sure. Thank you that would be great." He starts to walk off and I follow behind him and after about fifteen turns we finally end up in front of a door. I look up at him and just as I am about open my mouth to say thank you he speaks up. "Look I'm sorry for disrespecting you earlier. Its just sometimes I speak and it isn't always nice." I cut off his rambling by saying, "Its okay. Its in the past thank you for showing me to my room it was very kind of you but I would like to be alone right now if you don't mind." With that I open the door and put my suitcase on the bed and begin to put everything away. Once I am done I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth before starting the water and let it heat up. I turn back around and look at my self in the mirror and see a girl with wavy copper red hair with a heart shaped face and a little bit of high cheek bones. I then look into my eyes and I see many different shades of green stare back at me with only a few flecks of black.

I start to sing as I take off my clothes and get ready to get into the shower thinking about my life and how I just want to belong..

 **I have often dreamed**

 **Of a far off place**

 **Where a great warm welcome would be waiting for me**

 **And the crowds will cheer when they see my face**

 **And a voice keeps saying**

 **This is where I'm meant to be**

 **I will find my way**

 **I can go the distance**

 **I'll be there someday**

 **If I can be strong**

 **I know every mile will be worth my while**

 **I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong**

I start to wash my body and shave my legs and rinse out my hair as I continue to sing the song. (I do not own this song! Roger Bart does!)

 **I am on my way!**

 **I can go the distance**

 **I don't care how far**

 **Somehow I'll be strong**

 **I know every mile will be worth my while**

 **I would go most anywhere to find where I belong**

I finish up the song and step out of the shower and grab a towel while humming, with your love by Cher Lloyd. I dry off and throw on black skinny jeans and a dark blue crop top before I walk out into the hallway and start to wander the halls while still humming, with your love by Cher Lloyd. I walk by a door that is different from all the others. This one is a black door while all the others are a brown old wooden color. Curiosity getting the best of me I open the door and walk in.

The lights are off but I hear someone playing the piano In the corner of the room. As I walk further into the room the music gets clearer and I can tell that it's an original. I look closer and see that Jace is the one playing the piano.

"Alec is that you?" He asks while squinting into the darkness. "No its um just me." Was all I came up with. _good job Clary!_ "Oh hey what's up? Do you need something? Oh wait are you lost?" He questions. I must look like a creeper to him right now. "No I was just wandering around. You are very good. How long have you been playing?" I ask.

"Since I was 10. And I am not as good as you are at singing." He looks at me and chuckles when he sees my face turn red from embarrassment. "Sorry you had to hear th-.' He cuts me off by walking over to me and standing in front of me. He puts a loose strand of hair behind my ear before saying, "I like your voice." I stare at him and just as he starts to lean down Alec bursts through the door. "Valentine attacked the north institute!"

And so the battle starts.

 **Jace POV**

By the angel I swear the world is against me right now. Fucking Valentine! I was about to kiss Clary. I never loose control like I just did. Oh god this beautiful girl makes my head spin. Why though? She is beautiful yes. She is kind. She isn't like everyone else. She is original and I am falling for her.

 **thats chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed! Until next time. AlsAlso I did not own any of the songs in this chapter! Review!**


	6. why can't we be together

**I do not own the mortal instruments! Or any of the characters!**

 **Jace POV**

We have been waiting for more news about how many deaths there were at the northern institute. So far all we know is the Circle was there and Valentine was not among them. "It has to be a diversion! Otherwise Why would he attack one the lowest institutes?"

It has been the same thing for hours. What are his plans? What's his next move? When is it going to happen? So far we have come up empty handed. But I have a feeling Alec is right. Why attack one of the lowest institutes? What do you get from that besides making people guess as to why you did it?...

"What kind of information did they keep there?" I look around and see that they are all thinking the same thing I am. They had something. Something that Valentine wanted or needed and he got it. If we find out what it is then we could find out his next step.

"Files and records of the placement of shadowhunters." I turn around and face Clary and realize she's right. "But what does he want with them or who is he trying to find?" I ask.

 **Clary POV**

"But what does he want with them or who is he trying to find?" Jace asks. I look over at Jon and I know that we both understand that he thinks they had a file on our where abouts. Jon speaks up and asks, "Did they have a file on us? Where we were living?" Everyones faces turn to confusion before they understand what we mean. Valentine is looking for his son and daughter to join his side.

"You don't think he went there for that do you? I mean they do have your file but if he is looking for that means..." I see Jace bolt out of the room before he comes back with weapons for everybody. When he starts to hand me a seraph blade I tell him, "I don't need weapons. I am a weapon." He smiles at before saying, "That you are." And he walks off toward his siblings to talk about battle plans while me and Jon sit back and wait. "You like him don't you? Jace I mean." I look over at my brother startled at his random statement before replying,"Yea I guess I do." Jon looks at me with a warning before walking away.

I know I can't be with him. Its to dangerous for him and he will only get hurt. I feel my eyes start to water and I head out of the room before anyone would notice. I slide down the wall and think about my life and what I would be like if o was a normal shadowhunter and not one with powers that people will try to use to their advantage. That's the whole reason Jon and I left in the first place.

I hear the door open and see Isabelle walk out and look around before she spots me. She walks over and says, "We're leaving now and you and Jon are coming. Let's go." And with that I stands up and prepare myself for battle.

 **Later In Jace POV**

We have been walkoing for at least forty minutes now and have ended up in down town New York with the drug dealers. I noticed that Clary has been avoiding me. What did I do wrong? I shouldn't have tried to kiss her! I knew it was to soon and it was a risk. I shouldn't of taken it.

Jon is leading everyone with Alec and Isabelle in the middle and me and Clary in the back. I look over at her and notice she was looking at me before she quickly turned away. I decided enough is enough. I stop and grab her arm before pulling both of us into a ally way. "Why are you avoiding me what did I do wrong?" I couldn't stop the desperation from seeping into my voice as I said this.

"You didn't do anything I just think its best if you don't get involved with me. You will only get hurt."

I look away from her and feel anger spark inside of me. "You don't get to choose who I want and get to be involved with!" I spin toward her and before I know what's happening I am kissing her. I know I should stop but I can't. I push her up against the ally wall and grab her thighs before I lift her up.

"Tell me." I say between kisses. I pull back till our foreheads are touching and ask, "Do you want to be with me?" She looks at me saying, "I do but I don't want you to get hurt. That's all you will get out of being with me until we defeat Valentine. wait." She looks at me pleading before I speak.

"I make no promises on my behalf. But by all means you wait. I will keep trying." And with that I grab her hand and drag the shocked red head out of the ally and to the rest of the group. When we finally catch up I see that no one even noticed we were gone. Well except Izzy. She was just giving me a knowing smile while I glared at her to keep quiet.

All of us come to a sudden halt in front of a abandoned building that I recognise. We all look at each other seeing if everyone is ready before we head inside.

When we enter I see a grand stair case in the left corner of the room and many different hallways leading to god knows where. The roof is all glass and you can see the starless sky of New York city.

Jon leads us to the grand stair case and I notice it is made of metal before he starts to tread up the with us following in tow.

As we make it to the top we hear the hissing noises of demons. I pull out my seraph blade and say,"Raziel." I look over at the rest of the group and see Izzy uncurl her golden whip before snapping it out in front of her. Then to Alec and see him ready an arrow along with Jonathon. I look to my right and see Clary flexing her hands, ready to use her powers if necessary.

"Ah my lovely two children. A daughter and son reunited with their father. Join me and we shall take over the shadow world!"

 **I know not very long but I have had a long day so... Any ways I left a little cliffy for you to sleep on! What do you think happens next? And to:**

 **Freya Ross I notice that your pm box is disabled so I will have to ask you on here. Do you have any specific ideas of Clary and jace being shadowhunters that you would like me to write?**

 **Until next time! Please review!**


	7. lil bit of Sizzy

**Okay so here is chapter 7! I do not own the mortal instruments or any of these characters!**

 _ **previously:**_

 _"Aw my lovely two children. A daughter and a son reunited with their father. Join me and we shall take over the shadow world!"_

 ** _present_**

 **Isabelle POV**

I break down laughing while trying to get out my sentence. "You... Think that they.. Would-join _you_?" I god this is good! "I mean even you can't be that stupid. They hate you!" Valentine looks at me hungrily and I become uneasy.

"You look just like Maryse. But a more beautiful young version." What a sick f***. "You know your father and your mother have been having problems for quite some time. But I know you already know that. You walked in on your father smacking skin with a whore." I look at him with pure hatred and snarl,"That is none of your business! You pathetic ass****!" "Now now it is now that- you know what how about I show you."

We all look over and see a tall lady with long black hair walk out and stand next to Valentine. I here an intake if breath and look at Alec with tears in my eyes. "How could you! Your sleeping with the enemy! What the hell is wrong with you _mother?_ "

She looks at us sadly before mouthing that she was sorry. Valentine turned to Maryse and kissed her before turning to us and saying, "We are expecting to have a child. We want to reunite our families together."

Surprisingly its Clary who speaks up and what she says and does surprises all. "You are a a crazy mothertrucker ya know that? Having sex with a married woman and impregnating her in the process. You are so low. I can't wait to end your life and all the hazard that you cause."

He smiles at her sweetly before saying, "Ah Clarissa! I have been looking for you. I have not forgot about my daughter or my son. So tell me anything interesting about yourselves that you discovered? Clarissa?" I look over at her and see her silently fuming. Jon puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

I decided to say something, "you know what, None of us want to join you! So take that _whore_ and get out of here." I all but snarl.

"I'll be back for you my children. Until then." Right when I was about to snap my golden whip all of them vanished. I mean just into thin air! That's when I realize the demons aren't under his control anymore but they aren't moving either.

I hear a strangled noise coming from my left and look down. Clary is curled up on the floor unconscious. I must have looked confused because eAlec said she used to much battle magic to freeze the demons.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked "Yea. This happens sometimes. She'll be fine once she rests."

We walk to the stairs with Jace carrying Clary after arguing with Jon saying that he should be the one to carry her. Cue internal eye role. He is so in love with Clary but he just can't see it yet. I k ow that he knows he cares about her but you can tell he feels more than that.

We walk out of the building and down the street towards the institute.

After about an hour of silence and walking we enter the institute. Jon takes Clary from Jace and walks towards their room while Jace goes the opposite way to his. Alec looks at me silently asking me if I'm okay and all I do is nod.

As soon as I enter my room I fall into my bed and cry. I haven't cried in a long time. I hear my phone ring and answer it.

Me: hello?

Simon:hey its Simon are you okay?

Me:no. Can you come over?

Simon:yea be there in five

I put my phone down and lay waiting for Simon to arrive. After about four minutes I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I whisper. I know that he can hear me since he is a vampire. Simon enters and looks down at me before he pulls me to him and hugs me while I cry. We sit there like that for about thirty minutes before I pull away and kiss him full on the lips. While we did that my hands traveled to the bottom of his shirt where I lifted over his head before we mealted back together in a hot passionate kiss. Full of biting lower lips and caressing of each others tounges.

I pull back and look him in the eyes while I pull the button undone on his jeans and pull down the zipper before fully pulling them all the way off.

He stops me before I start to take off my own clothes asking if I was sure. And all I said is,"More than anything." And then we melt back together. Soon all of our clothing is off and we look at each others body's before we start to kiss again. I feel him position himself with my entrance and then we become one.

This is the first time we have had sex together and it is amazing. He picks up a rhythm and begins to go harder. I feel us Both edging closer to our releases so I begin to lift my hips up in time with his and soon we are pushed over the edge in a tangle of limbs.

Simon roles off of me and pulls me to him.

He kisses my forehead telling me that I am perfect and soon I fall asleep to the sound of his voice.

 **okay I know I know a short chapter but I'm sorry I am not really feeling this story today but I gave you guys some sizzy! I am going to apologize ahead of time. Not many people like this story so I am going to be updating my other one more often than this one. But if I get more reviews I will update this story as soon as possible. Again I am sorry😟**


	8. the waiting

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that this is late but to be able to write a good chapter you have to be feeling the same mood as the story and well, I haven't been… but I cant promise when the next update will be but I can promise that I am NOT abandoning this story! I hate it when authors do that, so I am not going to be that way… anyway I give you chapter 8 to 'I am their weapon'! so without further a do…**

 **Jon POV**

Its been 3 days since clary passed out. She still hasn't woken up and is showing no signs of doing so either.

Everyone has been to busy with Valentine and Maryse to really pay any attention to Clary's condition.

Magnus said that it is in her hands if she's gonna wake up or not.

He may have not said this but I heard the real hidden message under the meaning of his words. If she doesn't want to wake up then she can just slip away.

Its her choice.

I thought that her new 'friends' would care enough to visit her but so far I've heard nothing. The war is getting bigger and they need as many shadowhunters as can be.

I look down at my little sisters deathly pale face and can't help but think this is my fault. If I hadn't of agreed to letting use her as their weapon then she would still be safe.

"I'm so sorry Clare I let you down. I promised I would protect you and I let you get hurt. Its all my fault." I let my tears fall as I get up to leave the her room.

I walk to the door and take one last look at the most strong and beautiful girl I have ever known.

I turn the handle and l walk through the door, before I close it behind me. I slide down the wall and put my head in my hands as I cry.

I don't give two shits if anyone see's me right now all I care about is my sister and killing Valentine.

I hear the footsteps coming toward me before I see them. I look up and see non other than Jace Herondale.

"What do you want prick?" I all but spit out at him.

He had the decency to look offended before he wiped all emotion off of his face while saying, "I was just here to check on how Clary is doing. I know non of us have been here to see her but we are fairly busy with finding Valentine."

I look at him and notice that he has bags underneath his eyes, like he hasn't been sleeping well.

"I understand. Clary is in the same condition as she was in 3 days ago. Its in her hands if she wakes up at all."

"What do you mean? She hasn't woken up?" he looks shocked at this news. "she used a lot of her powers in that battle. Using them comes with a price. But of course you didn't know that because you have been to busy. Now if you would excuse me I need to go."

With that said I walk past him and head down the hallway. I turn right and then take another right until I end up in front of a set of stairs that lead to the basement.

I light a torch and head down the stairs to meet the one person I know can help.

 **Clary POV**

I am surrounded by nothing but darkness. I can't feel anything. I keep repeating what happened before I blacked out.

I remember Valentine and Maryse. Then all the demons coming out of nowhere. But something happened in that room I could feel it In my body.

Not just my body though, I felt it in my powers. It was like I couldn't stop and something possessed me.

I try to move my body and wake up but to no avail.

I have a bad feeling and I know the longer I am out the more danger everyone is. I need to wake up but I don't know how.

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short but I havent really got any ideas for this one but I do have some for further ones. I'm sorry that this took so long but I will try to update faster. Please review and let me know if you guys think I should continue this story. and if you have any sugestions for the future.**


	9. danger lurking

**Hey guys I know its been a while and I'm so sorry but I have a lot going on in my life right now and I really need to focus on that. I will try to update faster from now on but I won't make any promises I can't keep. So I will give you a special treat this chapter. A POV from everybody! You will get a little bit of every one in this chapter. i do not own any characters just the plot all other rights go to cassandra clare!**

 **So without further a do I give you chapter 9….**

 **Clary POV**

Sirens.

That's what I hear. I try to open my eyes but I can't. I smell smoke and I try to cover my mouth but I can't do that either.

I could feel heat seeping into my skin and through my body. As hard as I try, my powers won't come back to me. I'm still to weak.

I know something bad is happening. I need to wake up. I'm the only one that can help the institute. Valentine can't win or get his hands on me.

I won't let that happen.

I open my eyes.

 **Jace POV**

We are all coddled up inside the institute library trying to figure out how to wake Clary up. Its been 2 whole weeks.

Nothings happened.

By that I mean, absolutely nothing. No Valentine, no demons, no progress with Clary. Just sit and wait. That's all.

Our secret weapon is disabled basically and we have no other actions to defeat Valentine if he were to come. She is our only hope. And that hope is slowly dying out.

I look over and see Izzy and Simon curled up on the chair in the corner of the room discussing something. I start to get up and go ask what they are talking about when I sense it.

Or more like hear.

Sirens.

"What the hell?" I look over and meet eyes with Alec. We both nod our heads before we spring into action.

 **Alec POV**

"What the hell?" I say and look over and meet my parabatia's eye. We both nod and spring into action.

I push the nearest book case against the door of the library and move on to the next. I keep going until there is none left to move.

"Alec!" I look up and see Jace is almost done covering all the windows with the lock runes. His eyes are wide and frightened. Like he just remembered something.

"Jace what is it? You need to finish up before they figure out we're in here." He starts to shake his head before he states the most important fact out.

"Clary. We need to go and get her. If Valentine gets a handle on her we're all doomed." I nod my head and look over to where Jon was ten minutes ago only to find him already gone.

I hear Jace swear before he opens the last window and is gone.

I knew this would happen.

 **Jon POV**

I am running through the hallways blinded. There is smoke everywhere and I can barely see what in front of me. But all I know and can think about is getting to Clary.

Before its to late.

The sirens sound is blaring from the speakers all around and it makes it hard to listen for danger. I turn a corner and I know I'm in the right place. Torches line the hallway, making the smoke have a foggy mist.

I run before I even hear the scream.

 **Izzy POV**

Its just Simon, Alec and I, in the library now. We have blocked all entrances. Now its time to bring them hear.

Game on.

 **Okay short I know I know but it helped set up the next chapter. Did you guys like the different POV'S? If you guys want Magnus or Valentine or just anyone's I will do that. And id you want a full chapter with just one POV or shipment like Malec or Clace or Sizzy I can do that. Just tell me what you want and I will do my best to make it happen. Please leave a review!**


	10. the start of a showdown

**Hello my fellow readers I am back with another chapter! What? That was faster than usual you say. Well, lets just say I have had some inspiration…. I GOT A BOYFRIEND! Yup I did. Surprising I know. Anyways well you can all thank him for this ultra fast updated chapter full of awesomeness.**

 **Also shout out to Miriam Garcia! Thank you so much for that idea spin I really enjoyed using it. But there will be more to come because of it. So if anyone enjoys this chapter spin thank her\him!**

 **Disclaimer i don't own the Mortal Instruments or the characters. just the plot.**

 **Without further a do I give you chapter 10…**

 **Clary POV**

'Bang' 'Bang' 'Bang'.

It could be heard from all the way across the institute. I know something isn't right. I look around through the darkness and grab my stele to draw on a night vision rune.

I blink a couple of times and then everything became clear.

I wasn't in a room.

I wasn't in a bed anymore either.

I was no where.

I look around and see white everywhere. This doesn't seem right. I don't understand I was just at the institute what happened?

"Clarissa." I heard the voice come from my right. I knew that voice. As I start to turn I see a flash of red and instinctively reach my hand down to my hip for a blade but only to realize I didn't have one.

Looks like we're back to hand to hand combat.

I fully turn towards the woman and get in a crouch. Ready to pounce if needed. "Clarissa, I'm not going to hurt you I want to help. Please let me."

"Why should I believe you? Name one thing that you have done that will make me believe you…. _Mom_." I spit out the last word 'mom' with as much venom as possible for extra measure.

"Because you left. You took my son and left. I didn't turn you in, like you thought I would have. I always known you two were different. That's why I took you guys away from it all." She finishes with tears in her eyes.

"When you say all, do you mean the Shadow World mother? Because that is the worst excuse you could ever give. You not turning us in to the Clave wasn't for our own benefit but for yours. You wanted to stay hidden. To stay away from everything that destroyed who you once were. But guess what? The past always comes back to bite you in the ass. I have learned that first hand." I rant as I hear the distinct sound of yelling through the nothingness.

I take a quick up and down look of my mother and noticed that she hasn't changed in the slightest.

She still had her long red, auburn hair that flows to her waist band. The same dull dark green eyes that once upon a time ago shone with happiness before it was ripped away. She still has the same tall willowy frame of a dancer. But the one thing I want to know is if she is still as graceful as she looks.

In the next instant I spring up and get ready to kick her. Before I get there though she moves out of the way and is immediately on the defense.

"Good to know you will be somewhat of a challenge." I state as I get ready to strike again. I start to call on my ability only to be said this, "You are really going to use your powers for an advantage? Afraid your dear old mother is going to beat her darling little Clarissa?"

I start to smile because there is the mother I know. The one ho tries to talk her way out of things she knows she cant win.

At least she's not stupid.

I get up and glare at her. "I don't need my ability's to beat you. I can do it with my eyes closed. You know that and I know that so cut to the chase, what do you want?" I say with finality in my voice.

"For Valentine to win." My eyes widen.

I knew it.

I knew something was off from the moment she said she knew Jon and I were different all along.

"Hello Maryse." I fucking knew it.

"Such a clever girl Clarissa to bad all that is going to fade away." She takes out her stele and traces over the disguise ruin. My mothers features slowly start to fade away one by one.

The red straight hair turns into black. The willowy figure turns into giant curves and a pudgy stomach. Then as I look into the eyes that were once green they slowly change to a dark brown, almost black.

I feel like I might throw-up. Preferably on her though.

"Why? Why all of this why the side changing. I understand it. Your kids don't understand it. TELL ME WHY!" I could feel all the emotions from the past week hit me at once. Like a boulder.

it felt like I was swimming through mud and couldn't move. Every piece of me was frozen in place.

 _Frozen_.

My ability was on overload. My feelings of anger and aguish are attached to it. That's the way I discovered it in the first place. Through the dream.

I was trapped in the white walls just like before. No way out. Except this time it wasn't a dream. It was real and Maryse was here with me.

So there was a way out. I just had to find it. If I didn't freeze to death first.

I fell to my knees. I could feel the cold slowly creeping along my insides freezing me from the inside out. I looked around and all I saw was blue tinged with red. I looked down and my hair was snow white to the very last strand. My skin was ghostly transparent.

For the first time in my life I was truly terrified of what I was.

I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

It was like being in a coma again but knowing that this is it. This is the way I'm going to die. As I fall to the floor on my back I stare up at the ceiling.

A shadow falls over me.

"Little Clarissa. You were always the goal. I don't get why you are the way you are but it is only fair that you die by the hand of it. You wont get to save all of your friends. It's a shame really I thought this would have been harder. But Valentines new rule will be great and I will be the queen living beside him. Not your whore of a mother. Goodbye." She walks away.

The images of everybody surrounds me. Them reaching out for my help. The help that I cant give then because I failed.

I failed….

No! I will not fail them I need to see Jon grow old and have children, I need to see Izzy and Simon together. I need to see Magnus and Alec confess their love. Most importantly I need to see Jace again.

I could feel a burning sensation course through my body almost like an electric shock.

I was on fire.

Literally I was on fire. My whole body was in flames and all I could think to do was scream. So that's what I did.

The fire followed the path of my voice and engulfed the women that was my friends mother into flames. I could hear her screams echoing off the walls and the sound of her skin sizzling. I couldn't stand to watch it so I turned around and started walking away.

I knew what I had to do next and that was take on Valentine and his demons.

I kneeled down on the floor and lifted the latch that led to the way out. As I jumped down and landed in a crouch, a girl of ice and fire, all I could think about was this.

Bring it on Valentine Morgenstern.

 **What so you guys think? It was longer than usual so yay to that! Also the next chapter will be posted soon because I can't have this happen and then leave you guys on a cliff. I'm not that mean. Finally the bitch Maryse is dead! I have been wanting to end her for a while now but thought why not go out in flames right? So there you have it until next update. Please review if you have any questions or comments.**


	11. Author note

okay so this is not an update. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating at all I know I'm terrible but I promise that soon with in the this week I will update at least one chapter for each of my stories. I've been completed in poetry slam so I've been focused on writing those and on writing my own book. I will try my hardest I promise you guys just bare with me I still am in my last year of high school so things are hectic.

Thank you guys for your support!

Sincerely your author CompleteBookNerd101


End file.
